Back into your arms
by BenDanFAn's
Summary: After the break up, Terry and Candy didn't see each other for a long time. What if one night Candy saw Terry at the streets. What will she do? And waht will Terry do when they see each other? Sorry, I suck at summaries...


I do not own Candy Candy.

_Summary: After the break up, candy and terry went on with their life. After a few years, candy was a beautiful. One day, she was walking down the street , she bumped into some one. When she looked up, she was very shock... ... (sorry I suck at summaries...)_

Candy-20

Terry-21

A beatiful and young girl was walking the streets of New York during night time. Her name was candy. She is a happy girl, but after a certain incident, she was very miserable, her eyes held no emotion like last time. Every time, there's always a guy that keeps popping up in her mind. She remembered him.

Candy thought: " Terry, I wonder how are you now? I hope you are fine with susanna..." Then a tear found a way out. Her eyes were full of tears.

_Flashback_

"_It's over" said candy. Candy was about to leave suddenly hugged her from behind. She let it go, then walk away. Terry was very sad. Candy was also sad too. When Terry went back to the hospital, Susanna told him that it was not too late. But he said to her that he had choose her. Candy was very sad , when she read the newspaper that terry was getting marry with Susanna. _( Sorry, I dont really remember, plz forgive me...)

_Flashbask end_

Candy was very sad when she thought about it. She was still in loved with Terry but Terry is another woman's.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She said: " Sorry." When she looked up, her whole face was paled. She knew him. It was **TERRY** , her terry nut it's Susanna's terry now.

Both of them was shocked when they saw each other. Both of their face went pale. There was a long silent. Then Candy started to talk.

Candy said with a smile on her loving face : " Hi, Terry. Long time no see." Terry also said with a smile on his face : " Hi, Candy. Ya, long time no see."

Terry couldn't believe that all this year he finally found his dear candy.

Terry's POV

"Wow, Candy was more beautiful than last time that i saw her.", thought Terry. He didn't believe that in front of him was the woman that he loved for so many years. She was very beautiful and she had a very nice curved body. When suddenly candy asked him a question.

End of POV

Candy asked him a question : " So, how is your life with Susanna now?"

Terry answered her: " I'm not with Susanna now."

Candy was shocked and happy.

Candy asked him why.

Terry answered her question. Terry told her: " I'm not with Susanna now because after I marry her, my life was like hell. And I didn't love her. So I had a divorce with her. Now I'm a single and a free man. And 1 more reason that I divorced Susanna because i was still in love with you.

Candy was shocked and happy because terry, her terry was still in love with her.

Candy answered back: " I'm also single because I know that my true sweetheart will come back some day. And that true sweetheart is you, Terry. I love you."

Terry was happy and he hugged her.

Terry said with passion in his eyes: " I also love you candy, I will love you forever in my heart." Suddenly, Terry grab her by the waist and kissed her passionately. Terry's hand was round her waist and candy's hand was hooked up to his neck. Both of them kissed passionately. Their tounges fought.

After a few moments, both of them was gasping for air. They looked at each other with passion.

Then it suddnely rained.

Terry said: " Come candy, I bring you back to my place until the rain is over."

Candy said with a smile: " Sure, Terry." So Terry dragged her in his car and they went to his house.

Candy's POV

"Wow, I'm going to terry's place..." thought candy. He looked at him with full of love. He is so handsome and tall. He changed a lot when I saw him last time.

End of POV

They reached to terry's house. Terry suddenly notices that he forgot to put the umbrella in his car. Terry said with anger: " Oh shit!!!" Terry said: " O.k candy, we have to run out cause I forgot to bring the umbrella out. When I counted to 3, we jumped out and run towards the house. Is it alright?"

Candy said: " Alright, Terry."

Terry counted 1... 2... "**3"**!!! They jumped out of the car and ran into terry's house. Terry and Candy was soaked and wet when they went into the house. The clothes that candy wore was wet, they were like a piece of skin for she. It showed her beautiful body curved.

Terry noticed it but he tries not to look at it. Then, Terry said: " I go up and look in my mother's dresser. And see there's anything for you to wear."

Candy looked around his house. His house was full of expensive things.

After a few moments, Terry came down and took some of his mother's old nightgown. He gave it to Candy.

Candy aske him: " Terry where is the bathroom?"

Terry told her: " At the corner, beside the bedroom."

Candy said with a smile: " Thanks."

Terry saw her went to the bathroom. Terry was thinking that candy had grew into a mature women. Terry waited candy to be done in the bathroom.

While in the bathroom

Candy was changing. She was also thinking that Terry had grew into a very handsome and with lots of muscles guy. She was very happy when she heard that Terry had a divorce with Susanna. Candy just remembered that where will she sleep tonight...

After Candy went out the bathroom, terry was shock. She saw an angel coming to him. It was Candy, **HIS CANDY. **The nightgown that he found for Candy, suits her very well. It was short, it showed her perfect body curved. Candy was blushing when she was wearing this nightgown.

Terry said with passion: " Oh candy, you look so beautiful in this dress."

Candy said: " Thanks."

Candy saw that Terry was kinda frustracted. Candy asked with a worry face on her: " Terry, what is the matter?"

Terry said: Uh... Candy, hold on. I go and get something."

Candy said: " Ok." Suddenly, candy felt strange. Candy's heart was bumping really fast, like their will be something good happening. When Terry come back with something on his hand.

Terry asked: " Uh... Candy. I know that today we just suddenly met right... But that's not the reason i'm telling you. You that I love you very much and I will always love you forever. So, you, Candy, will you have the honor to be my wife and make me the happiest man in the whole world ?"

Candy was shocked when she heard heard this news. She looked in Terry's eyes, his eyes was fill with emotion. She dumbly nodded.

Candy said with tears of happiness in her eyes: " Yes, Terry. I will like to do anything to be your wife." She hugged him.

Terry kissed her with passion and slid the ring into her finger. Candy putted her hand round his neck and terry putted his hand round her waist. Terry placed some butterfly kisses on her neck. Candy moaned quitely. Then Terry carried her bridal style and took her to his bedroom.

WARNING!!! LEMON AHEAD!!!

Candy was laid bridal style on the bed. Candy started to remove her ribbons, let her beautiful hair flow down—arousing Terry. Terry was on top of candy.

Terry POV

Terry started to kissed her neck and his hands started to roam down her thighs then to the hem of her nightgown to took it off without touching her skin.

I deepen the kiss, I bit her lower lips begging for entrance, she let me in. i slid my tongue to taste her. My hands slid to her back and I took off her bra.

I was fanscinated, cause candy's breast was round and plum shape. I sucked her nipple hard. She moaned loudly. Terry kissed between her jaw line than slowly to her adomen and her waist after that to her belly button. To his destination. Terry groaned loudly, when he noticed her womanhood on her panties. Terry was caressind and rubbing it.

So, Terry pulled her panties down and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Terry was fascinated by the beauty that lay in front in of him, even paralyzed. Her core was wet by the liquid subtance that surrounded her. He laid a finger on her curls and played around it.

One touch from Terry, candy was already crazy. Terry watched her beautiful face expression. Terry rubbed his finger up and down her vagina, causing Candy to suck in a big breath and let out a loud moan. She breathed heavily.

Terry felt himself hardened, and thought, if he could harden anymore than this. Suddenly, Terry slip a finger inside her, making candy shout in suprise. Her shouts transformed into moans. Terry was wondering how will it be it when he is inside her. Terry pushed his finger back and forth, back and forth. He earned screams and moans. He pushed a second finger inside her.

Candy ley out a loud yelp as she felt his tongue licking her furiously. Candy raised her hips and pushed it against his face. His finger dipped even further and his tongue licked her clit roughly. Terry felt her walls tighten against his fingers, yet he sucked harder.

Candy let out a loud scream as she came on Terry's fingers. She breathed roughly. She felt the sensation took off her completely. Terry pulled him up and kissed her, letting Candy tasting her. Candy was in cloud nine.

Candy said with a passion voice: " Oh Terry. This feel so good. I also want to pleasura you too.

Candy pushed Terry and now candy was on top, Terry was at the bottom. Candy kissed him with passionately and started to took off his shirt. Candy laid butterfly kissess on his chest and her hands went down to his pants. She pulled it down, so Terry was in a pair of black boxer.

Candy was aware of the buldge in the middle of his boxers, she watched with intense curiosity. She touched his dick with her hands and she caressed it through the thin material.

Terry groaned loudly. Candy watched as a simple touch made Terry whimper and groan. She smiled and she continued. She squeezed his dick even more, making him groan loudly. Candy bent down and pecked him softly on his erection, making him shudder with pleasure. Candy reached to the edge of his boxers and she pulled it down.

Candy looked at his manhood. It was a good ten inches long. Candy worked her hands over him. He was hard, smooth and rough at the same time. She bent down and blew at his hair, making him moan out her name. Candy bent down and kissed the tip of his dick and licked it. She felt him shiver violently and grunting loudly. She traced her wet tongue from the head to his tenticles. Candy looked at his handsome face before she taking in all of his length to her mouth and sucked like crazy.

Each time Terry moaned out Candy's name, she began to sucked harder. He was beginning to feel crazy. Feeling Candy's hot mouth on his erection was so erotic and pleasant. She maked him feel like he was high already. Terry bucked up his hips at her, wanting her take in all of him.

Candy raised her mouth up and down his erection, every time taking in more of this. She was aware of his bulking hips and she worked with his rhythms. Terry felt his release nearing. He tightened his grip on the sheets and his knuckled went white. Then, suddenly, Terry pulled Candy roughly making him on top of her right now.

"Hey!" oblivious to Candy's protests, Terry kissed her already parted lips.

"You are so beautiful, my darling." said Terry with passion. "This is will hurt a little." said Terry. Candy nodded in agreement.

Terry positioned himself. Slowly his dick touched her clit, making Candy shudder in response. He looked at her with a worry face. "It's ok" said Candy. So Terry started to thrust in further. He felt her walls began to tighten. He forced himself to open his eyes , he groaned hoarsely. Terry went deeper, but he came across a barrier. He kissed her as he thrust into her, breaking her wall of virginity and innocence.

Candy felt a sting, she really wanted to scream. But she can't, cause Terry was kissing her. Terry also knew that Candy really wanted to scream. Then a tear came out from Candy's eye, Terry kissed the tear away.

He kissed her and began to move his erection up and penetrating even deeper. Candy screams of pain becomes screams of pleasure. It was also very pleasureable for Terry too. Candy laced her legs around his hips. Her tightness against his dick is so pleasureable to both of them.

Terry thrust into her for the final time, both of them scream out their names. Terry kissed Candy for one more and then both of them fall asleep.

THE END

Hope you all like it Plz submit reviews...


End file.
